


The Demonhunter's Daughter - Legacies

by Alegacyofmonsters



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Hunters, Demons, Devil, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman is the daughter of world-famous demonhunter, Alaric Saltzman, and mortal enemies with his protégé and fellow demonhunting legacy, Hope Mikaelson. But with her sister away teaching at the Academy, Lizzie has no one else to turn to when her father goes missing.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman & Josie Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that Lizzie Saltzman hated Hope Mikaelson. It was just … well, if Lizzie had to make a list of people to survive the apocalypse with, Hope would be at the very bottom.

It wasn’t that she thought Hope wouldn’t be a valuable asset to her team - countless years of watching Hope train and hunt with her father had proven quite the opposite - but Lizzie could barely stand the sight of her, and she would rather die in the apocalypse than be stuck with Hope until the end of time. 

It was for this reason that whenever Lizzie would hear Hope’s voice somewhere in the house, she would close her bedroom door and pretend to be busy - not that Lizzie had anything to be busy with. Hope had always known that she wanted to carry on the Mikaelson legacy, move past her father’s tarnished reputation, and become the world’s next greatest demonhunter. And Josie had skipped off to the Academy immediately after graduation, her heart set on researching and guiding the next generation. But Lizzie … Lizzie was decidedly still figuring it out.

She knew it had to disappoint her father. After Klaus Mikaelson’s untimely death, the name Alaric Saltzman had risen to the top of the demonhunting world. A couple times, Lizzie even fancied the idea that she had as big of shoes to fill as Hope did. Alaric was handed a chance to be the first in a long line of legends bearing the Saltzman name, and instead, he had one daughter teaching and the other doing … this.

Lizzie groaned as she rolled over and checked her alarm clock not for the first time. Hope and Alaric’s training session should’ve been over more than fifteen minutes ago, and Lizzie needed to use the bathroom. She had hoped she could stay in bed and sleep through the sounds of their sparring, but just like every morning - weekend or not - it had woken her up before the sun had even started to rise.

She huffed as she threw the covers off and opened her door. At least, if they were sparring, they wouldn't try to talk to her. Maybe she could sneak in and out with no one noticing.

"You're getting stronger." Alaric's voice drifted down the hallway, punctuated by the sound of gloved fists on skin and small grunts of effort.

Hope laughed, high and taunting. "I'm stronger than you."

"I don't know about that."

Lizzie couldn't close the bathroom door before she heard the loud thud of what was no doubt her father hitting the floor. At least inside the white-tiled room, their voices were muffled enough that she couldn't hear what they were saying.

It had been better when Josie was here, she thought. At least then there had been someone to distract them, one daughter who wasn't a disappointment. Hope and Josie had always gotten along better than Hope and Lizzie. In fact, Lizzie had a sneaking suspicion that Josie had had a crush on Hope at one point in the time they had known her, what with the way she had followed her all around when they were kids with wide eyes and an open, smiling mouth. Josie thought Hope Mikaelson was the coolest thing in the world, and Lizzie knew that wonderstruck admiration never went away, even after everything that happened between them and Hope. Her sister had just buried it deep, pretended like she didn’t like the girl who made Lizzie’s life miserable.

“Hi.”

Lizzie jumped a mile at the voice, one hand flying to her chest and the other tightening on the doorknob. She glared at the short redhead and huffed out the breath that had caught in her throat, churning surprise into annoyance. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were up.” Hope pushed sweaty strands of hair off her forehead. She glanced around the taller girl when she didn't move, pointing to the now-empty room. “I just needed to use the bathroom.”

“You could use the bathroom in your own house,” Lizzie scoffed, stepping around her. She could taste the bitterness of her words on the end of her tongue.

Hope spun, furrowing her eyebrows and scrunching up her nose indignantly. Her voice came out high-pitched and self-righteous. “I live here.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“You know.” Hope pulled up all her height, drawing her shoulders back. “You don’t have to be like this. Your dad would train you too. All you have to do is ask.”

Lizzie pulled her upper lip back in a disgusted sneer, exposing her teeth. “No thanks.”

Hope shook her head and threw up her hands in defeat, disappearing into the bathroom. Alaric stuck his head around the corner, following the sound.

“You’re up!” He smiled, trying to hide the surprised excitement in his voice. His blonde daughter wasn’t usually up and moving this early, and he didn't want to scare her away with his enthusiasm. “Just in time for breakfast. What do you want?”

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, a thousand comebacks sitting on the tip of her tongue.  _ To move out. To have Hope disappear. To never hear the name "Mikaelson" again. Josie to come back. Something to do with my life. _

But as she stared at her dad’s wide smile and hopeful eyes, something inside her softened. Not enough to wipe the irritated look from her face or the tone from her voice, but enough to reply with a very disgruntled, “Pancakes.”

“Pancakes? I can do pancakes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, how is Josie doing at the Academy?” Hope asked around a forkful of pancake. 

Alaric smiled proudly. “She’s a natural teacher.”

“Oh, I know.” Hope laughed, and Lizzie wondered what fond memory she was recalling. It must have been early on in their relationship, before things got all strained and tense. 

Hope helped herself to another pancake, dug a hand into the small bowl of blueberries next to her plate, and arranged them into a smiley face on her pancake. Lizzie groaned loudly when Hope grabbed the whipped cream and shot a set of vampire fangs onto the smile with child-like amusement.

“What are you? Seven?” Lizzie asked, stabbing her fork into her own stack of drowned pancakes.

“You’re one to talk.” Hope immediately jumped to the defense. “You poured a gallon of syrup on yours!”

“Come on,” Alaric warned. He looked between both of them sternly. 

“We weren’t arguing,” they both replied in sync, side-eyeing each other accusingly afterwards.

When the twins had both decided to let Hope move in with them after her father’s death, Lizzie had only agreed because she thought Josie would always be there. At least then when Hope and Alaric were off in their demonhunting world, Lizzie had someone. But when they left, Lizzie was alone. Now, when things got tense, it felt like it was her against her dad and Hope. And she was always on the losing side. 

Lizzie dropped her fork onto the plate next to her half-eaten breakfast, scraping her chair across the floor loudly.

“What - Where are you going?” Alaric asked. 

Lizzie rolled her jaw, glaring back at her dad. “To my room. Before I stab myself in the neck with this fork.” She gripped her silverware menacingly.

“Well I’m heading out in an hour or so, and I won’t be back for dinner!” Alaric called after her, his voice almost drowned out by the scrape of her fork and the sound of the pancakes landing in the trashbag. 

“Good! Take Hope!”

“It’s a council meeting!”

A smirk bounced across Lizzie’s lips. She poked her head back into the dining room to let them all see her smugness. Mikaelsons weren't exactly welcomed there anymore. “Too bad,” Lizzie cooed, locking onto Hope's eyes. “I was looking forward to some quiet time.”

“Well, I’ll be napping, so,” Hope snapped, waving her fork through the air to conceal her shaking hands. 

Nothing got to her faster than her father, and Lizzie knew it. Whenever she saw Hope’s face fall after mentions of him, Lizzie remembered the way Hope had boasted her family name like a fucking gold medal for years as a way to make herself superior to everyone else. She deserved it, just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie sat sprawled across the comfy chair in the Saltzman library. Aside from her room, this was one of the few places in the house she felt comfortable in. Alaric rarely frequented the library, having written a good chunk of the books himself, and Hope thought she knew better than any book she could read. 

It had been Lizzie and Josie’s place, Josie’s nose glued to the page, fascinated by every word she could devour on demonology and history and Lizzie usually lounged nearby, listening to her sister babble about whatever she was reading, passively soaking up the information she never cared to know. 

Now, it reminded her of her sister. Every other place in the house seemed to scream of Josie’s absence, just a thousand reminders of all the ways she wasn’t here, but the library was different. It was like Lizzie could still feel her presence in the dim lights and the dusty books. It was one of the few places in the house that had remained largely untouched by Hope Mikaelson.

Until now.

“Sorry.” Hope’s steps stuttered at the door. “I can come back later.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lizzie waved a hand through the air dramatically. “Come ruin the one happy place left in the house.” 

Hope shrugged and stepped inside. She wasn’t going to decline an invitation, no matter how sarcastic. She helped herself through the short aisles of tall bookcases, eyes darting between the titles and Lizzie. Her lips pressed into a flat line as she kept trying to focus on scanning the rows, a line appearing between her eyebrows.

Lizzie kept her head tilted down, reading the same sentence over and over. Her eyes flickered up every other word, muscles stiff, as she waited for Hope to find her book and leave. 

She cleared her throat finally, patience running out, and slammed the book in her lap shut. "What are you looking for? I know where everything is."

"You want to help me?" Hope eyed Lizzie suspiciously.

"I want you to leave, and the fastest way is for me to just tell you where it is." Lizzie stood tall with her shoulders back and chin high. "So, out with it. What are you looking for?"

Hope ran her fingers over the spine of a book thoughtfully. "What if it was a secret topic?"

"Who the hell am I going to tell?"

"Your dad."

Lizzie's jaw went slack. "You're doing something behind my dad's back?"

"I do lots of things behind your dad's back,” Hope scoffed. 

"Name  _ one _ ." 

"No."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and collapsed back into her chair, entertaining the idea of taking her book to her room. 

"I'm looking for a specific book about my dad," Hope said suddenly, before she could change her mind.

Lizzie's eyebrows rose just a bit, interest piqued. 

"It has like a red cover and it's the last -"

"The last one from before everything."

Hope's voice was quiet. "Yeah."

Lizzie wordlessly stood up and crossed the room. She knew exactly where the book was. Josie had poured over it when it first came in, eager to know everything about Hope and her family, and Lizzie had gone through it a few times while they were deciding on whether or not Hope would stay with them permanently.

Lizzie's hand slapped the empty space on the shelf hollowly. "Where is it?" she asked aloud.

"Well that was my question," Hope quipped, irritation edging into her voice as she leaned against a bookcase.

Lizzie let out a huff. "No, I mean it goes right here." 

"Then who has it?"

"Well if it's not me and it's not you, guess who that leaves, genius." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you're the protégé."

"I'm not the protégé," Hope snapped. "And why would your dad have it?"

"Because it's  _ his _ book?" Lizzie grabbed her things. "Why don't you just ask him?"

"Because it's a secret."

Lizzie smiled deviously, eyes turning towards the ceiling and eyebrows jumping excitedly. "Oops. Hope I don't forget that again."

Hope's jaw hardened and her eyes narrowed in a way that made it clear just how much she wanted to take the books from the shelf and hurl them at Lizzie. She knew she shouldn't have told her what she was looking for, but it was a momentary lapse in judgement. Hope wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Lizzie might've grown up on the outside, but Hope knew that deep down she was the same insecure and immature child she had met when their parents stuck the three of them together outside of council meetings. Nothing had changed, and nothing ever would.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had been down for a few hours when Hope first noticed something was wrong. She closed the book on her desk, scowling at the darkness outside her window. It should have been much noisier in the house for how late it was. 

She had quietly poked her way all through the dark hallways and into the living room before she gave up and retreated back to her room, trying to convince herself that Alaric was just running late. 

Another hour passed, and Hope got up and did her rounds again. Her heart pounded louder in her chest this time but after she finished and found the house empty, she returned again to her room and tried to settle back into her book that she could barely focus on.

After yet another hour passed, she jumped up and finally walked down the hall to bang on Lizzie's door.

"Mikaelson!" Lizzie snapped loudly as she flung her door open, gritting her teeth at Hope’s incessant knocking. "Isn't it past your curfew?"

Hope skipped through all of Lizzie’s theatrics. "Your dad's not home."

"Yeah, so?" Lizzie arched an eyebrow. Was Hope seriously knocking on her door this far into the night to tell her that her own father was running late? Sometimes things come up. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last.  _ But of course protégé Hope Mikaelson wouldn't know what it's like to be constantly out of the loop of what's going on _ , Lizzie thought bitterly.

" _ So _ I think something happened."

Lizzie scoffed. "Of course you do. That way you can barge in in your tights and cape to save the day."

Hope rolled her eyes impatiently. "I don't even own tights." 

"But you admit you own a cape? Aha!"

Hope pulled a face, scrunching her nose and furrowing her eyebrows deeply. " _ No _ ." How did she think going to Lizzie for help would be a good option? She would've been better off on her own considering Lizzie couldn’t stop acting immature even long enough to  _ consider _ the fact that her father might be missing. "I think your dad is in danger."

"So do something about it."

"Fine." Hope stuck her chin in the air and sent her long strawberry blonde hair flying as she turned on her heels. "I will."

Her bag of gear was almost as big as she was, but she threw it angrily over her shoulder and marched towards the front door on a mission.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie demanded, following Hope closely through the dark house. If Hope didn’t know any better, she’d think Lizzie was afraid of the shadows themselves.

"To do something about it!"

"Well, okay, but if something  _ did _ happen to my dad, don't you think  _ I _ would be safer if I was there with you rather than here alone?"

Hope turned, surprised to see genuine worry on Lizzie’s face. She sank into one hip, arching an eyebrow up at the blonde challengingly. "I thought you didn't think anything happened to him?"

"Now I didn't say that."

"Seriously? You expect  _ me _ -” Hope motioned to herself doubtfully, “-to be  _ your _ bodyguard?"

"Yeah."

"Why would I do that?"

Lizzie stared at her with a slack face. “Because you’re the one with all the action-hero training.”

“It’s not like you didn’t have the opportunity -”

“Well I’m not going to get another one if we don’t go get him!” Lizzie rushed out, balling her hands at her sides.

Hope almost mistook it as frustration -  _ almost _ . But she heard the way Lizzie’s voice wobbled in the middle, saw the way her hands shook before she hid them in angry fists, saw her nervously holding her breath for Hope's answer. 

“Fine.” Hope shook her head in defeat and threw the car keys at Lizzie. “But you drive. I don’t have a license.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hope sat in the front seat of the car, looking out the window silently. The only time she had tried to talk to Lizzie, the blonde had responded by turning up the radio in her antique car until the speakers rattled with the effort. So, Hope bit her tongue and let her mind do all the overthinking instead of her mouth.

Lizzie was speeding through the streets towards the Founders’ Hall, swerving dangerously between lanes. Hope didn’t dare make a comment about her driving, and she still didn’t when Lizzie stomped on the brakes hard enough to send Hope lurching forward into her seatbelt when they pulled up to the stone building.

“So what did you bring as weapons?” Lizzie turned in her seat to look expectantly at Hope.

Hope blinked slowly at Lizzie’s wide eyes and tight smile. “What?”

“In your little bag of hurt there.” Lizzie gestures to the bag at Hope’s feet. “What do you have for me?”

“You didn’t bring your own weapons?”

“I brought you.”

“I’m not -” Hope broke off with a frustrated sigh and a shake of her head. “Fine.” She bent over and hastily unzipped the bag, sifting through thoughtfully. “You can have … this.” Hope handed Lizzie a tiny salt gun. 

The blonde pulled her lip back condescendingly as she eyed the gun strangely. “What is this?”

“It’s a salt gun.” Hope gave her a strange look back. Lizzie had passed her classes in the Academy. Hope had seen it herself. How did she not know all this stuff? At Lizzie’s still-lost look, Hope explained further, “It shoots little salt bullets.”

Lizzie gave a sharp cry of outrage. “You gave me a glorified salt shaker?” she demanded shrilly, her jaw dropping as she glared at her passenger. 

“A salt _gun_ -”

“I drive you here, and you give me a _salt shaker_?”

“Fine.” Hope snatched it back from where Lizzie held it as though it could bite her. “I’ll give you nothing, and you can just stand behind me.”

“Fine.” Lizzie pushed open her door and stepped into the misty parking lot. 

Hope slid out of her own door, heels sounding off the wet pavement. She emptied a majority of the contents of her bag into the edges of her boots, the belt around her waist, and the pockets in her pants. She hoisted the large crossbow Alaric had gotten her for her 18th birthday onto her shoulder, looking over to Lizzie. “You ready?”

“ _I’m_ not the one we just had to wait for to put an entire armory in her pants.”

Hope rolled her eyes and led the way to the front door. 

The hallway inside was dark and quiet - too quiet for a building that constantly had something running inside it. It seemed like even the usually-loud ducts were holding their breath.

“Council meeting’s this way.” Hope pointed down the hall, marching pointedly in the direction of her finger.

“I know where it is.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. It was _her_ dad who was still on the council, Hope’s dad being disgraced and all. Besides, Hope wasn’t the only child who grew up sitting outside of meetings; it didn’t make her special - why was she making it into a contest anyway? It wasn’t anything to brag about. 

Hope pressed an ear to the closed doors. It was silent on the other side. Her fingers wrapped around the cold door handle and she looked at Lizzie, as if waiting for permission. Lizzie raised her eyebrows impatiently instead.

The doors creaked as they swung open, and Lizzie’s horrified shriek joined the high-pitched noise. Hope slapped a hand over the taller girl’s mouth, pressing her against the wall next to the door and holding her own breath. She held a finger to her lips before taking her hand off Lizzie’s mouth. 

“My dad’s …” Lizzie whispered, her eyes shining. 

“Shh.” Hope adjusted her grip on her crossbow. “Stay here.” 

She turned the corner quickly, bow raised and ready. Her eyes darted around the room, checking for danger with an ease she had acquired over the past half a decade. There was no avoiding the blood and dead bodies. Council members were littered everywhere - across the table, the floor, against the wall, their blood splattered everywhere. But there was nobody else left there. “It’s clear,” Hope called, swallowing heavily as she looked around.

Lizzie rushed into the room, eyes searching the face of every bloodied corpse. “Dad?”

“He’s not with them,” Hope said. 

“Then where is he?” Lizzie demanded, towering over Hope angrily.

“That’s … that’s a good question.” Hope grabbed Lizzie’s arm and pulled her towards the door, her voice getting faster. “But he’s not here, so we should leave before whatever did this -” She flung her arm out across the horror, “- comes back to finish the job.”

Lizzie planted her feet next to the dead sheriff, stopping Hope in her tracks. “But we can’t leave until we know where my dad is.”

“We can’t find him if we’re dead!”

Lizzie cried out loudly. “You are so stubborn!”

“Fine then! _You_ stay and be demon bait, but I am out of here!” Hope didn’t even turn back as she left Lizzie in the big room of dead bodies. 

Lizzie looked around one last time, swallowed heavily when she still didn’t see her father, and ran after Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where are you going?” Lizzie hurried to keep up with the shorter girl’s quick steps. 

“I don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I  _ mean _ -” Hope whirled around. “- that anyone I would’ve gone to for help is either dead in that room or missing. So I.  _ Don’t. Know. _ ”

Lizzie recoiled a little. “Right.”

Hope took a breath, collecting herself. “There's at least two other council members who weren't in there. It's a safety protocol, in case something like this happens. We should find them. And we should contact other hunters outside of Mystic Falls. Spread the word that something’s coming for them. Get some extra hands in this.” Hope tossed her crossbow in the backseat of Lizzie’s car. “Your dad’s contact book is in his office back at the house.”

“What we should do is call Josie.” Lizzie closed her door quickly, hands shaking as she hurried to get the key into the ignition. She didn't want to stick around the Founders' Hall any longer than necessary.

“Good idea. She’ll probably be able to get the word out faster with everyone being right there at the Academy.” Hope nodded along, trying not to pull a face at the compliment she gave Lizzie. 

“No, I meant we should call Josie  _ because our dad is missing _ .” Lizzie stared at Hope with a slack jaw. 

Hope blinked at Lizzie slowly. “How does that help us find your dad? We should be focusing on -”

“You know what, Hope?” Lizzie started to raise her voice but even her loud voice was drowned out by the sound of the creature that slammed down onto the hood of her car, denting the black metal.

Both girls let out a loud shriek, jumping back in their seats. Hope twisted around the seat, reaching for her bow, but Lizzie threw the car into reverse and slammed on the gas before Hope could grab it. The demon fell backwards onto the pavement, letting out something between a growl and a scream. Lizzie flung the steering wheel sharply to the right, speeding out onto the empty road.

“What was that?” she gasped, glancing in the rearview mirror every few seconds, half-expecting the creature to come thundering after them down the road.

Hope’s response was unexpectedly angry. “A demon obviously - and I could’ve killed it.”

“Seriously, Hope?” Lizzie scoffed. She sat back in her seat, secretly thinking that she'd never seen a demon that looked like that - not that Lizzie had ever seen a demon outside of her textbooks. “I saved us. A thank you would be nice.”

“Yes, Lizzie, thank you for leaving that demon out there on the loose,” Hope said sarcastically. She pressed a hand to her forehead. How was Lizzie Saltzman so clueless about everything demon? Her father was the greatest demonhunter left alive -  _ yes, left  _ _ alive _ , Hope thought sharply, reprimanding the fear that scratched at her heart.

“You want to go back and finish it off? I’ll let you out here and you can walk,” Lizzie seethed, half-tempted to actually stop the car on the side of the road.

“No, I want to get back to the house and call for backup,” Hope snapped. “Since I  _ obviously _ can’t rely on you for any help.” Hope set her jaw and glared angrily out the passenger side window, the anger on the end of her tongue too bitter even for her own taste.

Lizzie turned her head, blinking back hot tears. How was it that even in the wake of a massacre, Hope Mikaelson only cared about making Lizzie feel inferior? How could she still care about being better? 

Whatever two seconds of semi-peace they had had while heading over was nothing more than a fluke. Lizzie knew that. Hope couldn’t give up her bitchy arrogance long enough to realize that it was  _ Lizzie’s father _ who was missing in the first place. 

Hope didn’t even know what that was like - but as soon as Lizzie had thought the thought, she let out a huge sigh. Of course Hope knew what it felt like. Her father left for a hunt and never came back. 

Lizzie adjusted her grip on the steering wheel, knuckles white, and sat up straighter in her seat, swallowing heavily. Still doesn’t give her a right to be so condescending. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie sat in her bedroom, the door closed, and listened to the phone ring in her ear - and ring, and ring, and ring. 

Josie’s voicemail started and Lizzie ended the call with a sharp jab of her thumb. This wasn’t something she could leave on a voicemail. 

She tried again. And again. And again.

And finally she threw the phone down on her bed angrily. Tears hung at the edges of her eyes, ready to fall at any second.  _ This _ was why Lizzie didn’t want Josie going away to the Academy. She was so far away, so unreachable. No matter how many messages Lizzie sent or phone calls she made, she couldn’t force Josie to hear her. She was helpless, stuck so far away from her twin. Lizzie gripped her hair tightly.

“This is  _ not _ the time for an episode,” she whispered to herself, but her words were cut short by the lump in her throat. They weren’t tears of sadness, she realized, but of anger. Lizzie had told Josie not to leave. She had asked her stay - she had practically  _ begged _ her sister not to go. Lizzie knew something like this would happen, and Josie had  _ ignored _ her. _Josie_ made her feel powerless.

Lizzie let out a guttural scream that echoed off her bare walls as she dug her fingernails into her bedding and threw the blankets to the floor. Her phone skittered along with them. 

But it wasn’t enough. Lizzie swiped an arm angrily across her desk. All her old Academy textbooks fell to the ground dully. 

She was crying now - full, ugly sobs that hurt - but the anger didn’t lessen. She screamed and threw things around until she was too exhausted to even think about continuing her destruction. Only then did she sink to the floor next to her bare bed and cry into her hands in the middle of the wreck that was now her room.

How could Josie do this to her? How could she  _ not  _ be there when Lizzie needed her the most? When their father needed her most? She was so unreliable, so undependable. How could she have no one left but  _ Hope fucking Mikaelson _ ?

As soon as Lizzie thought her name, like magic, Hope appeared in the doorway, a taunting smirk on her lips. “I take it the phone call to Josie didn’t go well?”

“She didn’t answer.” Lizzie pulled herself to her feet, hating the way her voice made it so clear that she had been crying. 

“Well,  _ my _ calls went a little better -”

“I’m sure they did,” Lizzie snapped irritably. 

Hope’s posture changed suddenly. She stood up straighter, crossing her arms and sticking her chin in the air in that overly proud way that Lizzie hated. “How can you still be such a bitch when we’re in the middle of a crisis?”

Lizzie’s eyebrows shot up. The disbelief almost made her speechless - almost. “ _ I’m _ being a bitch?”

“You know what? Forget it.” Hope threw her hands up. “I don’t know why I thought I’d need your help. You’re just as immature as you were back at the Academy. Stay here and throw a tantrum. I can do this myself.”

She turned and left just in time to avoid being hit by Lizzie’s demonology textbook. 


End file.
